


???????

by NGHDS45678



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: M/M, how to tag, theres swearing so beware if you hate that kind of stuff, theyre all normal people
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 00:34:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15473583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NGHDS45678/pseuds/NGHDS45678
Summary: Literally just a chatfic with Stray Kids. First fic so it'll be weird. leave a comment so i know what i need to fix please!Stray kids also happens to be internet friends. They haven't seen each others faces because they're all in it for the mystery and Chan and Felix are brothers.





	???????

**Author's Note:**

> Jeongin-Jeonginteresting  
> Felix-SunnybOI  
> Hyunjin-Hyungjin  
> Woojin-Boojin  
> Minho-Minthoe  
> Seungmin-Songmin  
> Changbin-Trashbin  
> Jisung-Jifun  
> Chan-CHANt my name

_CHANt my name has created a chat!_  
_CHANt my name has named the chat MY CHILDREN + Woojin_  
_CHANt my name has added SunnybOI, Jeonginteresting, Hyungjin, Songmin, TrashBin, Boojin, Minthoe and Jifun to the chat!_

Trashbin: Oh my god not another one

CHANt my name: The other chat was getting too weird so I made another one

Boojin: That is a horrible idea

CHANt my name: Too bad nobody asked you

Jeonginteresting: Such a sick burn! how will he ever recover from that!

CHANt my name: I do not appreciate the sarcasm

Jeonginteresting: Nobody told you to

CHANt my name: Ignoring you, where is everyone else? I actually need to tell them something

Boojin: Probably sleeping considering its like, i dont know, perhaps 4 IN THE MORNING

Boojin: WHO MAKES A CHAT THIS EARLY JUST BECAUSE THEY WERE SCROLLING THROUGH THE OTHER ONE AND IT GOT "TOO WEIRD"'

CHANt my name: ME

Boojin: IT WAS A RHETORICAL QUESTION

Trashbin: If you want to talk take it onto a private chat

Trashbin: I have school tomorrow and im pretty sure i have p.e first period

Trashbin: and if i show up to school with barely any sleep because of you two i will not hesitate to go on a rampage

Boojin: I will stay on this chat if i want

Boojin: Nobody told you to have school tomorrow when im having a conversation right now

CHANt my name: You're not special we all have school tomorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Find me on twitter here: https://twitter.com/naemeie


End file.
